


Fire Thoughts

by BlakeStorm



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Random & Short, Reflection, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Short One Shot, Thought Projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeStorm/pseuds/BlakeStorm
Summary: **disclaimer** I do not own any rights to The Walking Dead. Just bored and had an ideaWhile on guard duty, Rick reflects.This One Shot takes place during the winter between season 2 and season 3.





	

The cave was cold and wet, even with the fire going. In fact, he thought, it only seemed to make it worse after you got so far from it. He could only imagine how his son felt. Carl was sleeping back away from the fire, curled up beside his mother. He knew he was trying to use his body heat to keep her and his brother or sister warm.  
_It's better than nothing_. he thought to himself as he turned his gaze from them back to the outside. Rick was sitting by what was left of the fire. He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight, even if he wasn't on guard duty. He didn't sleep that much at all anymore. Not since the farm.  
As he sat there in the ever dimming light, he looked over across the rest of his group. In one corner he saw Beth and Daryl cuddling for warmth.  
_Those two seem to be getting awfully close_. he thought.  
Next to them was the ever together Maggie and Glenn.  
_He would die for her in a heartbeat. Kinda like I would for her._  
Across from them was Carol, and T-Dog, huddled up against each other. And finally, against the wall farthest from the fire, was Hershel.  
_Poor man's never gonna coup with the fact it's really gone_.  
He pulled his eyes from his followers and back to the fire as his thoughts churned. He was leading these people. He was responsible for them. He was failing these people. They needed food they didn't have. The frost had killed what little berries there were left to pick and what few animals there were had gone into hiding from either the snow or the Walkers. They needed better shelter, a cave wouldn't work forever and the constant moving was hard on all of them especially Lori. _I vowed to protect her and I'll be damned if I don't._ The only thing they really didn't need was water, what with all the snow around.  
This was all his fault. If he hadn't followed Shane away from the farm, maybe they could've prepared for the approaching herd. Maybe the herd wouldn't have come at all. _But they heard the shot. They all did. That's what dragged them in_.   
If he would've put a bullet in Shane a week earlier, they would still be okay. He knew it was gonna happen.   _Hell, it had to happen._ He was just trying to draw it out, hoping there wouldn't be a need. _There was always gonna be a need because of her_. Maybe Shane was right, maybe his coming back did mess it all up. He probably was a better father, a better husband, maybe even a better leader.  
These thoughts had been churning in Rick's head for what seemed like hours when he heard the groaning outside. He could make out two of them with the light of the fire. They noticed the fire and were heading towards it. Rick grabbed his Bowie knife, stood up, and headed outside.


End file.
